


you had me at hello

by jswoon2



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Brief miscommunication, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: JT moves to Canada to help his sister fulfill her hockey dreams, meets Tyson, starts to work at a shady restaurant, and falls in love.





	you had me at hello

**Author's Note:**

> 1) For the convenience of not having to clarify Tysons, Barrie is not part of the Avs Ensemble. It wasn't done on purpose, but by the time I noticed, it was too late to write him in organically. Additionally, JT's family background has been fictionalized (aside from having sisters).
> 
> 2) One day I'll come up with a fic title that doesn't sound like a total cliche.
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely!

JT makes a white lie to his parents, not because he wants to, but because he has to. The apartment he found for himself and Jesse definitely isn’t the nicest, they just can’t afford anything else. Hockey is expensive and it’s important for Jesse to keep playing hockey, so he sets aside the hundred dollar’s worth of the money his mom wires them for extra rent money to help keep Jesse’s equipment in top shape.

The extra hundred could’ve probably gotten them into a nicer— _safer_ —apartment, but JT is just good enough of a handyman that he installs a second lock on the door no problem and replaces the nails around the deadbolt with nails twice the length of the ones that were there when they moved in.

Jesse’s never mentioned feeling unsafe so far. Then again, none of her supposed friends from the team ever come back to the apartment to hang out.

Their lease lasts six months and with all the money JT has been saving up, he’s hoping to have enough for an upgrade. They don’t need a lot of space with just the two of them. Their little two bedroom, one bath apartment is large enough for what they need. It’s just all the extra things. Like how JT has to lug all their laundry to a laundromat down on the corner. How the hot water is almost never _hot_. Their refrigerator feels tiny, even though it’s not.

They’ll get used to it.

Buying Jesse food is always the top priority right underneath a roof over their heads. Then there’s college. Jesse isn’t quite there yet. There’s still another year until she graduates but JT wants to be ready. Their parents, with their dad’s hospital bills, won’t be able to help much, which will leave Jesse to take every loan offered and any scholarship available.

JT will save up money now to make it work later. He’s hoping—almost banking on that—Jesse will impress some big wig scout that will offer her a full ride scholarship. He knows she’s capable.

Working at Shell doesn’t pay very well and they always offer him night shifts. It’s not ideal but JT gets to sleep in and sometimes see Jesse practice. He’s going to miss a lot of her games once the season really starts up. Already, it makes JT feel bad, but Jesse understands.

A pair of guys walk in around 1 AM.

JT continues sweeping the floor anyway, keeping an eye out for them. When they look done, JT goes back to his station behind the checkout counter.

It’s a little hard to tell which one of them plans to pay at first. One of the guys looks barely older than Jesse and yet he placed some cheap canned beer onto the counter. The other guy is more of a _man_ —like an adult dude. Tall and imposing, not really looking inclined to do much but still keeping a careful eye on JT.

“I’m gonna have to ID you,” JT says.

The customer smiles, putting his elbows on the counter to lean his body across it. JT thinks the gesture is supposed to be flirty. JT is just trying to do his job. “Mark never asked me for my ID.”

JT replaced Mark, who, JT heard from the manager, wanted a transfer back to Winnipeg. From what JT has gathered about Canada so far in the three months he’s been living here, Mark must be crazy.

“I’m not Mark,” JT replies.

The customer looks to his friend and sighs. “I _am_ nineteen, you know.” He pulls out his wallet that looks otherwise empty and hands JT his ID.

According to the driver’s license, Tyson Jost is indeed nineteen.

“You’re not from around here,” Tyson accuses suddenly.

JT rings up the lasts of Tyson’s purchases. “I’m from Chicago.” He reads Tyson his total, looking over the teen’s shoulder to his silent friend. “You want all this in a bag?”

“Sure,” Tyson shrugs. He takes his ID back and pulls out a shiny credit card from his wallet to pay with. JT tries to get a good look at the card, finding it a bit strange that someone nineteen would already have a credit card. Tyson doesn’t seem like the type to be interested in building up good credit early. “So, you’re a Hawks fan?”

“Yeah. I grew up watching them.”

Tyson makes a fake gagging noise. “Gross.”

“Well, what hockey team do you like?” JT shoots back. This is by far the longest conversation he’s had with a customer on a shift like this. Most people who wander in are drunk or high. They don’t stop for long.

“I guess _technically_ I should say Edmonton, but that’s embarrassing even as far as Canadian pride goes. Maybe the Pens. I’ve got a friend from Halifax who’s pretty head over heels for Crosby. He’s rubbed off on me a little bit I guess.” Tyson takes his bag of purchases and gives them to his friend, not looking.

JT distantly thinks about how in another five hours, he’ll be back in his bed, sleeping.

“The Oilers suck,” he says, just to be a jerk. It doesn’t seem like Tyson will mind the chirp.

Tyson laughs. His friend takes out a set of car keys and moves for the door whereas Tyson stays rooted where he is. “Hawks suck!”

JT almost wants to study the way Tyson’s eyes light up from the pleasure he gets from pulling JT’s leg. He’s probably the brightest thing in this gross Shell. But it’s just a brief moment of delusion-induced desire. He doesn’t get a lot of human interaction from the night shift and Tyson is by far the most attractive and coherent thing to walk through the main doors that JT will see basically ever.

“Three Cups, six years!” JT reminds Tyson.

Tyson rolls his eyes while smiling. He bumps shoulders with his silent friend on the way out, leading the way to a black Range Rover in the lot.

JT waits for their headlights to come on and drive away before returning to his chores.

The only other customer who comes through is a homeless man looking to buy ramen and use the bathroom. He doesn’t linger even though the smell of him does. JT is relieved from his shift when the morning shift manager strolls in a half hour later. They don’t say much, though JT knows he should keep playing nice and cordial.

Jesse is just getting ready to run out the door, almost late for practice, when JT gets home.

“I made coffee,” she tells him.

He tiredly pulls her into a hug, resting his cheek on top of her head. She smells clean and like warm vanilla perfume. She’s the reason why he works every hour he can wring out of Shell even though it leaves him looking like a vampire and feeling like a cave troll. Eventually, Shell won’t be enough, but he’ll find a way to make it work.

“Ugh,” Jesse says, she hugs him back, squeezing him around his middle. “You need to take a shower. You smell gross.”

JT sighs, laughing sadly. “I know.”

 

//

 

There’s a family restaurant with decent takeout that JT orders from frequently that’s hiring. He’s never actually been inside the restaurant—the place was a recommendation from Jeff at Shell—and the menu was posted conveniently on Yelp. The pictures make the diner-themed restaurant friendly enough.

JT takes the bus there, even though he has to double back a block or two. He could’ve taken his bike to save money altogether, but his legs are tired and he didn’t want to look sweaty when he went into _Joe’s_ with his dinky resume.

A lot of his experience have been jobs as minimum wage as the higher ups could legally make it. Crappy little fast food and gas station cashier jobs.

He’s volunteered at some of Jesse’s camps growing up over the years. When he was in high school and she was still barely tall enough to reach his hip. Before her growth spurt. He’s kind of been living his hockey dream vicariously through her. He’s the oldest of three. His dad isn’t _their_ dad, not that JT cares much. He’s heard stories about his dad and how he bolted when money got tight. So hockey was never an option for him, not like for Jesse.

It looks like nobody is inside _Joe’s_. It’s mostly empty save for one table in the back where an employee is wrapping up silverware into cloth napkins. He hears the door chime shut and barely pays JT any mind—expecting someone, it seems—then jumps to his feet.

“Hey, uh, can I help you?” the guy asks.

JT tries to check out the guy subtly. If he’s going to work here too, then he may as well figure out what type of coworkers he’ll have. The guy is blond, tall, and broad, kind of in a way that reminds JT of some of the high school football guys. Except hockey is Canada’s football.

“I heard that you guys were hiring,” JT says, trying not to phrase it like a question. He tugs at his shirt sleeve. The shirt doesn’t really fit anymore, but he doesn’t get dressed up enough for it to be a priority to replace it.

The guy wipes his hands on his pants and walks to welcome JT in. “Cool! I’ll let Jared know you’re here. I’m Nate.” He offers his hand to shake. JT doesn’t stare but he can feel the callouses and a few smooth scars when they shake hands.

“I’m Joseph, but I go by JT.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nate says. He looks around the empty restaurant and finally gestures to the table where he’d been sitting. “You can sit down there and I’ll get Jared.”

JT nods, attempting to keep down the nerves. He hates interviews. They’re always the same questions, as if a single interview could really define someone’s character.

Two people come out from the door to the kitchen, both tall and blond, as if _Joe’s_ has some Big Blond Boy factory hidden in back. They don’t look like carbon copies, but there’s clearly a pattern Jared has when it comes to the hiring process.

Suddenly, JT is unsure if his red hair will make the cut.

“Is someone helping you?” one of the servers ask. The question seems unpracticed, like it’s a shock to see someone like JT in the restaurant at this time of day. It’s almost time for the lunch rush. It’s more surprising that there’s no one here.

“I’m here to apply for a job. I heard you guys had some openings,” JT says. He stands since being the only one sitting down felt awkward.

“I thought I saw Nate in back,” the other one says to his friend. “I’m Colin, and this is Gabe.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m JT—it’s short for Joseph Taylor.” JT offers his hand to shake when no one else does. Gabe accepts first, then Colin.

Their little conversation is cut short when Nate returns. He’s got an optimistic look on his face, which JT hopes means something good for him. JT knows there’s not a whole lot of money in waiting tables unless the tips are good. He’s definitely prepared to kiss ass for good tips if it means he can ease off the graveyard shift.

“Jared’s almost ready. I’ll show you in back,” Nate says.

JT walks around Gabe and Colin, whose eyes seem to follow him around. There’s something between them that’s being communicated that JT doesn’t quite understand. If it’s just, like, an insider joke thing, they can teach him when he’s welcomed on board.

Nate leads them through the kitchen through another set of doors to a short hallway that leads to the unit upstairs. Nate leads them to Jared’s office and knocks.

The door opens and it’s the silent guy from Shell a few nights before. He’s looking as serious as ever. The guy gives JT a look that can only read _suspicious_ even though JT has never even spoken a word to him before. That look quickly fades into surprise though when a body from behind him pushes him out into the hall.

“What’re you waiting for?” a voice asks. A head pokes around Mr. Serious Face’s body. Suddenly Tyson is looking at him, his arms wrapped around Serious’s waist, not quite like a hug. More like an annoying octopus. “Chicago!”

JT is definitely missing a bigger picture here.

“You know each other?” Nate asks.

JT steps back until he’s trapped against the wall with nowhere else to go. The hallway didn’t seem so narrow until now.

“Not really,” JT says as Tyson insists they do. “I work at Shell a few miles away. We met a few nights go.”

Tyson is moved further into the hallway, much in the same way Tyson did to Serious Face, but gentler. A man wearing a suit takes a look around their little conversation circle and hones in on the only unfamiliar face of the group: JT’s.

“You’re here for an interview,” the man says. It’s not a question.

JT wants to say that he hasn’t even really applied, much less given his name, unless Nate provided it. But if this is Jared, JT isn’t going to start off on the wrong foot.

“Yes, sir.”

Jared sighs, like talking to JT is a hardship. He looks at Serious Face and finally gives JT a name. “Erik, take Tys to class before he’s late.”

It’s strange to JT that someone nineteen would need a chauffeur but it’s perfectly normal to Erik. Erik peels Tyson off him and nudges Tyson ahead to walk in front of him.

“I’m hungry,” Tyson says.

Erik checks his watch. “We’ll stop for fast food on the way.”

That seems to be enough for Tyson. “I want Taco Bell.” He and Nate exchange some type of intricate bro-handshake on the way out. Then he gives JT one last glance back.

Nate dismisses himself so it’s just JT and Jared standing out in the hallway alone. Jared opens his office door wider. “Come inside, we can start the interview now.”

JT quickly goes over the weird red flags in his head. He should probably turn around now before questions are asked—before _he_ wants to ask any questions—but usually the pay is good for this type of stuff. It keeps people silent. JT can do silent for a couple months. Just long enough to put enough money away for a rainy day.

He shakes Jared’s hand, stands a little taller, and makes plans for how he’s going to bullshit his way to a second job.

 

//

 

Allie from Shell calls in sick so somehow JT gets roped into coming in three hours early. Jason promised him time and a half for the extra hours, so JT rolls himself out of bed early, downs more coffee than what’s probably healthy for humans, and goes to work.

He’s mostly conscious when he takes his place behind the counter. Jason doesn’t mind looking the other way when employees want to take complimentary cups of coffee so JT uses that to his full advantage.

Staying behind the counter doesn’t do much good for shaking off the zombie-like lethargy, but it does give JT a good opportunity to practice sleeping with his eyes open. He’s not doing a job at it though. His neck jerks back up, feeling sore, while his phone buzzes in his pocket.

Jason might yell at him for using his phone on the job, but there’s a certain bit of entitlement JT feels for coming in early. Ultimately, he’s doing Jason a favor because JT is almost sure that everyone but him was probably smart enough to not answer Jason’s call.

To at least try to mask what he’s doing in case Jason suddenly decides to take his job seriously, JT answers the phone all business like. “You’ve reached Shell, this is JT.”

On the other line, if Jared thinks JT is crazy, he doesn’t mention it. “JT, it’s Jared from _Joe’s_. I’d like to offer you a job running food to tables. You can start Monday.”

“That sounds great. What time should I come in?” JT asks. Monday is just a short weekend away.

“Come in at ten. There’s some paperwork you’ll need to fill out.”

“I’ll be there,” JT promises.

A mother and son come in, looking for snacks. JT finds a way to get off the phone quick, feeling lighter. He’s going to be a lot more tired if he ends up working an extra twenty hours a week, but the money will be worth it.

 

//

 

Gabe works front of house in the afternoon and runs the small bar at night. Colin waits tables and Nate runs food, which means, Nate is delegated to train JT. A guy named Soda runs the kitchen, but JT is skeptical that that’s his real name. Nicknames seem to be real big around _Joe’s_ , a fact that JT can’t even make fun of since he goes by one too.

For some reason Gabe is pretty confident, after introducing JT to everyone, that JT won’t be working nights often with them. Gabe isn’t wrong. JT still has his gig at Shell, even though it sucks. He’d quit to give more time to _Joe’s_ , but there’s no telling if _Joe’s_ will even be a good fit for him. There’s a weird vibe surrounding the little restaurant.

JT isn’t very good carrying multiple plates at the same time. He needs to use the tray whereas Nate, aside from the real hot stuff, can carry them along the length of his arm. Nate says it’s an acquired skill.

“I dropped so many plates when I started,” Nate says, to be comforting. “You’ll get the hang of it.”

JT helps Soda prep salads and plate the breadsticks into little plastic baskets. It seems that, when regulars come in, Nate keeps JT in the kitchen.

His first few days are bland. Uneventful. He learns how to carry multiple items at the same time without dropping them and tries to familiarize himself with faces Nate says are regulars. They’re important people, but JT isn’t familiar enough with the area to know why. They could be rising celebrities, politicians, or businessmen. JT wouldn’t really know.

Nate doesn’t really offer any extra information either. There seems to be a _no questions asked_ policy at _Joe’s_.

His first week at _Joe’s_ he barely works enough to be considered part-time. His second, he gets twice the shifts.

“I like this shirt,” Jesse tells him, holding up a collared button down. Working more restaurant shifts means he needs more clothes because it doesn’t matter if he’s running food or waiting tables, Jared wants the staff to look nice.

JT runs his hands down the material as Jess holds the shirt against his body. It’s nice, with the pattern embroidered instead of printed. “Jess, this shirt is too much.”

“So? Make it your default work shirt. It’s nice.” She slaps his hand until he drops the price tag. She runs her finger along the size sticker. “You might need a bigger size for the collar.”

“I’d rather get two twenty dollar shirts than one forty dollar shirt.” JT takes the shirt off and tries to fold it back into its immaculate display. “And I’ll still need pants.”

“Treat yourself,” Jess says, running her hand along the other shirts to choose from. They should’ve just gone to Walmart but Jesse wanted to go to the mall.

“I thought you needed shot guards.”

“I do, but they can wait. The ones I have will be fine.”

“They’re protective gear. Sounds important to me.”

Jess holds another shirt against his shoulders. It’s an egg shell white. “Then let me pay for it.”

“How’re you gonna do that?” JT laughs. It’s not a mean sound. It’s just that, he’d know if his sister was working.

“I babysit sometimes,” Jess says. She decides for them to keep the patterned white shirt.

“When do you have time for that?”

Jess guiltily tries to avoid answering by walking over to the ties. None of the other boys at work wear ties except for Gabe.

“Jess, when do you have time for that? For who?” he persists, following her.

“Just some family friend of Malorie’s. They’re super loaded and they have the cutest seven year old. They’re _constantly_ going out. It’s not a big deal. I go over, I help him do his homework, we get takeout, and when he goes to bed I do all my homework. I promise,” Jess anxiously smooths out all the ties.

“I thought you’ve been hanging out with the girls from the team.”

“I have. Sometimes.” Jess hugs the shirt to her body. JT thinks she needs new clothes too. He wonders if Malorie’s friends are loaded, how loaded is Malorie herself? “I wanted to be able to surprise you.”

“With what? You don’t have to work,” JT says. He hugs her because he feels bad and he isn’t sure how to make things better faster. He’s making money slowly, one day at a time. “You don’t have to worry about money.”

Jess fits into his arms nicely. “You can’t even buy groceries without freaking out about it and you won’t tell mom anything.”

“You wouldn’t either,” he accuses.

“Which is all the more reason to let me help,” Jess insists, pulling away.

“I’m working two jobs now. Save your money and get a used car so you can stop bumming rides from everyone,” JT says. He’s not too sure how that will work, them not being Canadian and all. JT is the one that should buy the car and do the driving. It’s left unsaid that that’s just as implausible of an answer.

JT works nights and days now. Their schedules just don’t work.

“Let me do this for you. Just this once,” Jess offers again.

She’s almost unbelievably hopeful. JT had been hoping that she hadn’t really noticed their money troubles. She must have gotten the feel of something being wrong. They live in a cheap box of an apartment and JT puts in crazy hours at work, but he tries to keep the worry about of his voice every time she says she needs updated equipment or lunch money.

It’s not like they’re on the verge of poverty, but JT is stretching their funds paycheck to paycheck to make ends meet.

“Fine,” he relents.

Jesse beams. She immediately takes his arms and drags him to the dress pants.

“I have pants.”

“Pants that don’t fit, yeah.”

Jess has him try on five pairs of pants that look mostly the same. He does little spins when she asks, and when she finally finds a pair that goes well with the shirt she’s picked out, they check out. The price is higher than what he would’ve spent by himself. Sometimes he’ll splurge, but mostly on shoes. He’s always been working, always on his feet.

They don’t have much food at home since JT has to go shopping. The food court becomes the next best thing.

JT gets pizza and Jess gets Chinese.

Things are mostly quiet between them.

“If I asked to help,” Jess brings up quietly, “would you let me?”

JT would never let things get that bad. “Sure,” he answers. It’s not a definite yes and it’s not the no Jess fears for.

 

//

 

JT learns that when Joe of _Joe’s_ is in, a Russian guy and a similarly large guy with a buzz cut come in. They take turns sitting in the front of the restaurant and in Joe’s office.

JT has never met Joe, which seems to be a good thing.

Nikita sometimes drinks on the job, but Cole never does. Cole keeps on a jacket at all times to keep his gun concealed. Sometimes Big Z just doesn’t care. When JT first noticed the gun, he’d suddenly felt on guard but Z just laughed.

“Not give me reason to use, gun is no big deal.” He even offered to show JT his license to carry, but JT chose to believe him without it.

Big Z never has his gun out when customers come in. Other times, it’s like he doesn’t have one at all. The only true consistency is that JT never asks questions. Before, when he was first hired, if he thought there’d be a time where he might want to, he’s learned it’s better to hold his tongue.

The next time Jared gives JT his paycheck, it’s thicker than expected. JT has manners though, so he waits until he’s home to count the cash and freak out of its amount.

“Hey,” Jess says, knocking on his bedroom door despite not waiting to be let in, “dinner is ready.”

“Coming,” he replies. He closes the envelope and drops it into a lock box for safety.

Five o’clock isn’t exactly dinner time for most. It’s just the only way that his and Jess’s schedules match. She babysits the Hampton’s kid more often now. JT supposes, now that they’ve secured a steady sitter, they can go out all they want. It puts a few extra hundred in Jess’s pocket for the things she needs.

She doesn’t have to run by him lists of workout gear or feminine products. She can just buy them without worrying they won’t be able to afford something else.

“Are you gonna have off for my game Friday?”

Jess has been marking up their calendar with all the dates of their games. JT took almost every night shift last week to butter up Jason for when he needs the time off. He wouldn’t miss his baby sister’s home opener for anything.

“I already told Jason not to call.”

Jesse piles JT’s plate high with pasta, skimping on the chicken to hog for herself. “Coach thinks I’m first line ready.”

“I’ll get my camera ready,” he jokes. He will, though, take as many pictures as possible to send to their parents. His sister isn’t a flowers kind of girl, but if they win the game, maybe victory ice cream will suffice. It’ll probably be the last year she’ll be able to be as lax with her diet if she goes pro.

She finishes first, putting her plate into the sink.

“I’ll wash everything.”

Jess runs water to let the plate soak. “Don’t let any crazies at work rob you.”

JT rolls his eyes. “Don’t let anyone kick your ass at practice.”

With a few hours left before his shift at Shell, JT goes back to bed. He undresses to his boxers and socks. It’s starting to get too cold out to sleep in such light clothes, but JT will savor it for now. Supposedly the landlord is getting someone to fix the building’s heating system. JT will believe it when he sees it.

Allie is busy cleaning up a slushy spill at the beginning of JT’s shift. JT would offer to help, but cleaning the floors suck and nobody cares about the wet floor signs. They always step right onto the sections that JT just finished washing.

Wearing an Oilers jersey—a fashion faux pas for sure—Tyson drops candy and Red Bull onto the counter.

“Most people are asleep by now,” JT comments even as he scans the items.

“I could say the same to you,” Tyson says. He pulls out the same shiny credit card from his wallet and taps it on the counter. From behind, Erik appears and puts adds a tall coffee to the list of purchases. “How’s working at _Joe’s_?”

“Good,” JT says noncommittally. “Decent hours, good pay. I can work here and there without worrying about schedule conflicts.”

“You’re keeping this job?”

“Probably. It’s extra money in my pocket so,” JT shrugs. He bags Tyson’s food and hands it other with the receipt. Erik takes both and his coffee.

“Would you want more hours at _Joe’s_?” Tyson asks, oddly interested.

“I guess. I’m working for the money. More hours, more money, you know?” JT jokes. “Do you, like, know Jared personally?” JT hasn’t seen Tyson at _Joe’s_ since the first day. Sometimes Erik comes in to get take out and leaves.

JT’s been left wondering a lot.

“He’s my uncle,” Tyson says, a bit too quick, and easy sounding. There’s something more. “If you want better hours, let me know.”

 

//

 

Jesse gets two assists for a team win. JT gets a picture of Jess with a game puck and holds the bag with all her gear as she looks through them all.

“You can’t send that one to mom!” she protests, looking a picture of herself, mouth open and her face wet with sweat. “Why would you even take this?” she asks, though she’s laughing. “How did you even take this?”

“You were working hard,” he says, taking his phone back when it seems like she means to delete it.

“I look like I’m dying.”

“From hustling!”

Janice, one of the hockey moms, comes over to stand between them. “We’re all going out to dinner. Are you guys interested in coming?”

Janice is the one who introduced Jess to the Hamptons. Wherever Janice probably wants to go to dinner is going to be the nicest place JT has gone to in awhile.

“Where’re we going?” Jess asks, already on board. She lets Janice steer her away. They’re going to need a ride from someone to get there. Jess probably already knows that.

Suzy ends up taking them. Her daughter is Jill, the goalie. Suzy insists JT sit up front so they can talk. Her husband is a traveling salesman for a tech company. Suzy asks JT about college and when that doesn’t pan out, they talk about work.

They’ve just missed the bulk of the dinner rush. The girls chose, not the parents. Despite the lack of protein filled meals, Ruby Tuesday has a decent salad bar.

JT orders pasta and sits with the moms. They seem to like him.

“It’s sweet that you moved with your sister,” one of them says. Some of the wives left their husbands home with the kids. The real little ones who get scared by all the noise of a stadium. For most of the girls, both parents came. Jess is the only one whose family audience is limited to sibling alone.

“It must have been hard for you to raise her while you’re in college,” Janice says.

JT doesn’t know a lot about Janice, but he knows he doesn’t like her. If Jess hasn’t told Janice directly about their situation, her daughter almost certainly did.

“Actually, I’m not going to college. And I didn’t raise her. Our parents just stayed in Chicago,” JT says. The lighthearted conversation at the table stills. “I have my AA and that’s all I need right now.”

Suzy smiles tight and speaks louder than usual to regain the attention of the entire table. “College is so expensive in the US. Is Jake still in school, Jan?”

JT sits back in his chair, wanting to disappear. In his head, he imagines Janice breaking her glass, how tight she’s gripping onto it.

“He’s on his gap year.”

“He took off two years ago, didn’t he? I thought Jilly told me she saw something about it on Facebook,” Suzy says cheerily.

Their waiter thankfully arrives with more bread and drinks, blissfully unaware of the mothers’ fight. Suzy triumphantly puts her arm around the back of JT’s chair, crossing her legs. She leans close to him and whispers, “I got you.”

When the checks come around, JT pays even though Jess offers over text. This probably won’t be the last team dinner so he tells her to keep her money.

Suzy offers to take them home, but there’s a bus stop nearby they can take. JT almost expects Jess to argue, but she’s just as insistent that they can take their regular route. She gives JT her stick and leftovers to carry while she carries the rest of her things on her own.

Suzy only leaves them after giving JT her number.

“I like her,” he tells Jess, which is more he can say about some of the other parents.

“Mrs. Hendrix is pretty cool. She’s got this Etsy setup so she doesn’t have to work fulltime and Jilly always comes in with super thrifty clothes ‘cause her mom is so crafty,” Jess says, yawning into JT’s shoulder as they wait for the bus.

“What’s up between her and Mrs. Johnson though?” JT asks.

Jess stretches her legs out and JT does the same, a little habit they’ve done together since they were kids to see who had longer legs. JT always wins, but Jess used to insist that one day she’d be taller than him.

She still could be, he supposes.

“Oh, Mrs. Johnson thought Mr. Hendrix was having an affair. All the PTA parents were talking about it. He wasn’t. But the rumor was a big deal since the Hendrix family are huge donators at the school. It’s kind of old news, but I guess Mrs. Hendrix isn’t over it yet.”

“Is Malorie like that? Her mom?”

“Not really,” Jess checks her watch. “God, her younger sister is, though. The apple did _not_ fall far there.”

JT thinks about the look on Janice’s face when Suzy went back at her. “You should’ve seen how speechless Mrs. Johnson was when Mrs. Hendrix chirped her.”

“I doubt that’ll be the last time it’ll happen. The season just started.”

 

//

 

JT gets pulled from running food to help make drinks. He’s never made drinks before so Gabe restricts him to just pouring simple orders. An important table of guests come in around five, and whereas normally JT would clock out and go home, Jared calls him to the back office.

“We’re going to be busy tonight. You’ll be paid extra if you’re interested in staying.”

JT calls Jess, let’s her know he won’t be home for dinner, and goes back to work.

Erik and Tyson come in shortly after a large party comes through. JT hasn’t paid much attention to their clothes before, but today both of them are wearing suits. Tyson glances at the bar, but doesn’t come over. He goes to sit with the large party, taking the last seat available. Erik stays away, sitting at a table by himself.

“Don’t stare,” Gabe warns, bumping into JT from behind on purpose.

“I wasn’t,” he says defensively.

“Take these to table three,” Gabe says, sliding two mixed drinks to JT.

Table three is just Big Z and an unfamiliar face. JT is pretty sure he’s seen the guy before, but JT doesn’t linger around long. Nate will sometimes answer JT’s question—JT never officially asks, then again, JT makes it obvious that he has something on his mind. The same can’t be said for Gabe, who keeps quiet about the affairs that happen at _Joe’s_.

Nikita slips JT a folded piece of paper. “For Gabe.”

JT passes it along. He doesn’t read it, and he keeps his hands low so nobody on the other side of the counter can see what’s going on. He’s not too much better at lying since working at _Joe’s_ , but he likes to think that he’s better at hiding things. Some things.

Most of the men in suits stay for two hours, then leave. They all leave hefty tips that go directly into Colin’s pocket. JT is almost jealous.

Jared catches JT on the way out and gives him a stack full of cash.

“You did good,” Jared says, then ends the conversation by going back to his office with Gabe.

Waiting in the alleyway behind the restaurant, Tyson is undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

“You passed your first test,” Tyson says. He slips off his tie, handing it to Erik. Erik is starting to look less like Tyson’s personal holder of things and more like his bodyguard.

JT feels the weight of the cash in his paycheck. “Yeah. I guess I did.”

“Me and EJ are gonna go out for food if you wanna come with,” Tyson offers.

“Didn’t you just eat?”

Tyson shrugs. “It’s hard to eat when business is happening. No one really eats. It’s mostly for show.”

Soda fed him chicken alfredo on his break, but JT could go for more food. He was considering picking up Chinese on the way home. By the time the bus gets him and drops him off, the food would be hitting the door.

“I could eat.”

“Awesome,” Tyson says, pleased. He leads the way to the car. “I’m driving.”

“No you’re not,” Erik argues. “I have the keys.”

“I can drive. I’ve been practicing!”

“Sam told me you hit a bush the other day.” Erik opens up the backseat and guides Tyson into it. JT watches, unsure of where he belongs.

“It was just a parking lot bush.”

Erik closes the door, going around to the driver’s side. He opens the other backseat door along with the driver’s side, JT’s decision made for him. “If you hit an inanimate object, I’m not gonna let you drive my car.”

“I’m not _that_ bad,” Tyson tells JT.

JT feels like he understands what type of relationship Tyson is asking of him. Tyson isn’t asking JT to be another Erik. He hasn’t been asked to change the way he acts around Tyson since figuring out his boss is Tyson’s uncle. While Tyson, himself, doesn’t seem dangerous, if Erik is anything like Big Z or Cole, Erik is probably carrying too.

“So, what, did the bush jump out at you?” he chirps.

Tyson blushes when he laughs. He clicks on his seatbelt. “I invited you out because I thought you were gonna be nice to me.”

“I’m always nice.”

Erik snorts. “We going to the regular place?”

“Yep.” Tyson pulls out his phone and hands it to JT. “Give me your number.”

“You’re not even gonna ask for it first?” JT asks, though he types his information into the fancy iPhone nonetheless. He still has an American number. He’s on a limited international phone plan now. He just wishes he could get a new phone instead, but it’s more important to make sure he can call home.

“Well, I figured you’d say yes anyway,” Tyson says. He takes his phone back and immediately texts JT’s phone. “And now you have mine.”

 

//

 

JT’s interpretation of things is that Tyson doesn’t often hear the word no. He’s never too upset about it, just a little taken aback. His natural instinct leads him to look at Erik, but Erik always seems amused by JT’s general denial of things Tyson wants.

Erik is American, originally from somewhere in Minnesota. He was formerly employed in St. Louis before coming across Jared. That’s all JT knows and it’s all Erik offers.

Tyson orders enough food for the entire table just for himself. He’s kind of like a bottomless pit, EJ says. A growing boy, Tyson counters.

Tyson also has no issue in ordering food to go.

JT doesn’t really want to talk about his sister much around Tyson, but it gets out anyway that he has one. Tyson orders an extra milkshake for her without even knowing her name, and makes Erik pressure JT into letting them drive him home.

“You’re shakes will melt if you take the bus,” Tyson argued.

Jess is getting ready for bed, watching the last few minutes of her new favorite show on TV when JT gets home. She’s sitting between the foot of the couch and the coffee table, her foot propped up along its edge so she can paint her toenails.

“Hey,” she says, not looking up, “Jill’s mom brought the leftover bakesale stuff to practice so I brought the scraps home for you.”

JT kicks off his shoes near the entryway. He shuffles into their living room area, putting her milkshake onto the coffee table, then lays down the entire length of the couch. He folds his hands and keeps his own shake on top of his stomach.

“What’s this?” she asks.

“Milkshake,” he says.

“ _Jimothy_ ,” she gasps. “Did you have a date? Is that where you were?”

JT almost chokes on his own spit. “No! I was working late and then I went out to dinner.”

Jess turns around, pushing him so she can sit on the couch with him. “You never just go out to eat. I want to know everything.”

“I could, if I wanted to.”

“So you just expect me to believe that you went to dinner all by yourself,” Jesse says, insulted.

“I don’t ask you where you’ve been all the time.”

“Liar,” she huffs.

“Fine.” JT apologetically ruffles her hair. “But I’m supposed to. I’m your big brother.”

“So? That doesn’t mean I can’t do the same for you.”

JT rolls onto his side, putting his milkshake on the floor. He smiles a little when he sees Jess take a hard suck at hers, happy with the taste. “I’ll tell you some other time. I have some stuff to figure out myself.”

 

//

 

JT quits working at Shell after a crazy mother yells at him for the slushy machine being down. She insists on seeing his manager, who, while present, is almost always sleep on the night shift. Dale is a terrible manager and probably is going to be the night shift manager at Shell for the rest of his life. Usually, JT would have no problem with that, except Dale takes the crazy mother’s side and makes him apologize.

Then, when it couldn’t really get any worse, she demands JT is fired because JT made them miss their flight to Montreal.

That’s really not a problem. JT takes his nametag off right there, in the middle of this woman’s argument, and tells Dale he’s done. The only reason why, after his declaration of freedom, he doesn’t go off on the woman is because her kid is there. Plus he, unlike this lady, has self control.

JT doesn’t know a whole lot about kid care, but he’s pretty sure that her three year old probably shouldn’t be drinking slushies. Especially not at five AM.

He’s freezing on the way to the bus stop, but he’s so fired up otherwise. There’s a weird unsettling feeling in his gut. When he turns around he sees a Rover following him. He folds his arm tighter as he shivers, looking into the car window that rolls down.

Erik pulls into the lane meant for busses. “Want a ride?”

Immediately, Erik cranks the heat up high, not waiting for JT to buckle in before he’s driving off. “Just getting off work?”

JT puts his hands against the vents, flexing his fingers. “Permanently. I just quit.”

Erik seems impressed. “Congratulations.”

The car feels eerily quiet. “Where’s Tys?” JT asks. It could be dangerous to be overly interested, but Erik doesn’t seem like the type to offer up information to those who shouldn’t know.

“He’s got someone with him,” Erik answers, seemingly proving JT’s instinct right. Bodyguard. “You just gonna work at _Joe’s_ now?”

JT thinks of all the extra time he’ll have to spend with Jess. He might have to let her pay something—utilities are probably the cheapest bill they have—but the loss of his Shell paycheck shouldn’t hurt them too bad. Jared had been paying him insane money for running food.

If he crunches the money just right, she’ll be able to save up for college herself.

If he gets another questionable raise (JT never asks questions), they won’t have any worries at all.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Erik seemingly knows the way to JT’s apartment without having to ask even though he’s only driven there once. If JT wasn’t so distracted and tired, he’d comment about it.

“Good. They like you there,” Erik says, drawing JT’s attention back to him.

Erik pulls up as close to JT’s building as he can get.

“Thanks for the ride,” JT says, almost yawning right into Erik’s face.

“No problem.”

JT is practically asleep _before_ his head hits the pillow. Jess is still sleeping, but she’ll probably be up soon to go to school. He almost thinks about leaving her a note to let her know that he came home early on purpose, nothing’s wrong.

He passes out instead.

 

//

 

Jesse comes home from practice with a shiner. She’s proud of it, though, and she talks JT’s ear off about her fight while she makes them a late lunch.

“Usually, they don’t even let us take off our helmets, but Coach was so preoccupied with Malorie and Brie that he didn’t even notice me and Maddie going at it.” Jesse pretends to shadowbox, then slides a plate for JT across the counter.

“Did you win?” he asks.

She gives him a face. “Do you think I’d lose a fight?”

JT takes a big bite of his sandwich to hide the laughter.

Jess eats standing in the kitchen with JT on the other side of the counter. They only bought one bar stool because they were only able to find one that they both agreed on and the store didn’t have more than one.

“I think I’ll be able to make your game this week,” JT brings up suddenly.

Jess chews slower. “I thought you were working.”

“I quit.”

“What happened?”

“Just figured that I didn’t need to be working two jobs anymore.” JT finishes the rest of his sandwich in two too big bites. He can probably get out of talking about this more by going back to bed. He has, after all, had a terrible sleeping schedule as of late.

It doesn’t end up being necessary. “That’s great! I was starting to worry about you.”

“I was fine.”

“If you weren’t working, you were sleeping. You’ve lost so much weight and I never see you doing anything for fun anymore.” Jesse fixes him with a look that reminds him so much of their mom.

JT has been trying to keep her updated, but he hasn’t really talked to her on the phone in a long time.

“I’m only gonna work at _Joe’s_ from now on,” JT reassures. One of the new guys who got hired after JT suddenly stopped coming into work. Their shifts rarely overlapped, but JT has a bad feeling about it.

“We should have a night to celebrate your freedom. I vote we order in and watch Netflix. Anything you want,” Jess says. While they haven’t been able to get anything fancier than the basic cable package, Netflix does make up for things.

“Deal.”

 

//

 

Tyson is sitting behind the bar reading a textbook with the tiniest font JT has ever seen when he comes into work.

“I’ve been keeping your seat warm,” Tyson says as a greeting. Usually there isn’t a chair behind the bar at all so for some reason Tys chose to sit at the bar instead of at a table like a normal person.

“Gee thanks, just what I wanted.” JT moves around Tyson to get to his post. Gabe always keeps the half aprons behind the bar near the sink.

Tyson swivels on his seat. “So, a little birdie told me something interesting.”

JT looks at the main seating area, but Erik is missing. “What’s that?”

“You quit your other job,” Tyson says. He closes his textbook and begins making himself a drink. He bumps JT aside to get to the tiny straws.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been doing really well here so I figured I could just do this for a while.” JT stuffs his hands into the apron’s pockets. His special pens are right where he left them.

“Uncle Jared pays you well.” Not a question, a fact, like Tyson knows that for sure.

“I mean, yeah, I guess.” JT laughs a little. “Not sure if there are any other server jobs that would ever pay me this well. I think I might’ve gotten a raise recently?”

Tyson pushes JT to sit down. “I’m gonna make you a drink. To your raise!”

 

//

 

Jesse gets scouted, because of course she does.

The University of British Columbia had been keeping an eye on her and now that she’s in Canada, they’re trying to make a move early.

“I’ll see you after lunch,” Jess tells him, putting a meal card into her hand. JT got one too, but it seems like she has no intention on using hers. “The girls are gonna show me this place off campus.”

“So, you’re abandoning me,” he points out.

“Only for an hour! We’ll meet back up later,” she promises.

They were invited on campus, not exactly for orientation, but UBC is certainly trying to sweeten the deal before any other college can beat them to it.

JT finds their student union and wanders around until he gets to a restaurant that interests him. With two gift cards, he buys a sandwich with a soda and chips and doesn’t even feel bad for the price total. He snags the first table he sees vacated. He realizes he’s hungrier than expected when his sandwich bites have problems fitting in his mouth.

He puts his phone on the school’s guest WiFi, wanting to make the time go faster by watching what comes on YouTube first.

An ad begins to buffer as Tyson slides into the seat across from him with a friend. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“What’re you doing here?”

Tyson leans across the table, stealing one of JT’s chips. He licks his fingers and rolls his eyes. “I go here. What about you?”

“My sister got invited for a tour,” JT says, sliding his lunch closer to himself in case Tyson tries to steal more.

“Sweet!”

JT hums, looking at Tyson’s friend. He almost asks where Erik is, but Tyson cuts him off. “Sammy, can you get me a number five?” He hands over his credit card unabashedly. “Oh! And I want Mt. Dew.”

Sammy takes the card. “EJ told me you need to get your own food.”

“Please?” Tyson asks with a hint of a whine. He puts an elbow on the table and props his cheek against it, reaching across with his other than to hold JT’s. “JT and I are catching up.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Fine. But I’m getting the most expensive thing on the menu.”

JT pulls his hand away sharply, ignoring how warm Tyson had felt.

“You should take me out this weekend,” Tyson says. “I like minigolf and Mexican food.”

JT swallows. “I don’t have a car.”

“That’s okay. EJ can drive us.” Tyson stretches his legs out underneath the table, hooking his feet around JT’s ankles.

“Okay.” JT grabs his soda and drinks, hoping the cold will make the redness in his cheeks go away.

Sometimes, when it comes to Tyson, JT doesn’t want to say no.

 

//

 

Nate dumps a tub of dirty silverware into the sink behind the bar which JT is pretty sure that goes against health code. Nate looks out into the empty restaurant for any stray listeners then back to JT. “I heard you asked Tys out.”

“Tyson actually—”

“Just don’t do anything stupid,” Nate advises.

“I won’t,” JT says, defensively.

Nate turns the faucet on, letting the sink fill up with sudsy water. “Well, just be careful.”

 

//

 

“Joe wants to see you,” Gabe tells JT. He looks slightly worried. As of late, Joe’s been operating solely out of Colorado. He only comes back to BC on official business.

JT stops stacking up the soda glasses. “Why?”

Gabe shakes his head. For once Gabe knows just as much—or as little, actually—as JT.

The back offices seem darker than before. On pay day, usually Jared will find him. The back offices are not good. JT doesn’t think Jared, or _Joe_ , would do anything to him in the restaurant—he hasn’t done anything to warrant a serious talking to—but there’s always been a mystery over what _Joe’s_ is a front for.

All JT cares about is the clean money in his pocket.

Erik is sitting in Joe’s office dressed in a clean black suit. Colesy is there too, biting his nails with his legs crossed.

“Come sit,” Joe says, gesturing to the seat between the two enforcers. _Bodyguards_ , Tyson calls them, but JT has a feeling that they’re paid for more than that.

JT sits, feeling small. He looks at EJ for any indication what the meeting might be about, but Erik gives nothing away.

“I’ve been informed you weren’t paid properly last time,” Joe says. He pulls a white envelope out from his desk and slides it across the dark wood. “I hope you can accept this as compensation for the mistake.”

Suspicious, the room is so quiet JT can hear the leather chair creak as he leans forward to receive the envelope. Inside is a stack of fresh twenties. JT doesn’t count it, but it’s a _lot_. He sits up a little straighter in his chair.

He doesn’t want to question Joe—doesn’t want to insult his boss in anyway—but he doesn’t want to owe Joe any favors either. The wheels are turning faster than JT can really process. This is a test. It feels like a test. He can’t tell what Joe wants him to do. What choice Joe is expecting him to make.

Joe half smiles, buttoning his suit jacket, and stands. Cole does the same. “Have fun on your date,” he tells JT. “I’ll be in touch.”

Joe leaves JT speechless. The man leaves his office, JT jumping to his feet when Erik stands when Joe passes them both. EJ lets out a heavy breath, his shoulders finally relaxing.

It’s oddly comforting to JT that he wasn’t the only one on edge.

“That’s the closest thing to a blessing you’re gonna get,” EJ says, putting a hand on JT’s shoulder.

“ _That_ was a blessing?” JT asks in disbelief.

EJ pats JT on the shoulder wordlessly. He leaves JT to stew over his thoughts.

After ten minutes of standing in Joe’s office alone, Gabe comes to retrieve him.

 

//

 

Jess sits directly on top of JT while he’s napping on the couch. It wakes him up with her weight all concentrated on top his stomach. He pushes her off, but she holds tight to him so they both tumble onto the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table.

“You asshole,” he accuses.

She laughs. “You were hogging the couch.”

“You could’ve woken me up like a normal person!”

“I could’ve,” she agrees. Jess sits up, hugging her knees to her chest. She glances at their front door, biting her lip.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she says at first. She looks again, then tries sticking her toes in his face to make herself laugh.

“I’m serious, what’s up?” JT sits up. He’s made their front door as secure as he can.

“There’s just this car outside. It’s new. But it’s always there when we’re home. Like it’s watching one of us.” Jess combs her fingers through her hair anxiously. “It’s probably nothing. Someone probably just moved in and I’m just overreacting.”

JT tries to stay rational, but he can’t keep the harshness out of his voice when he demands, “Show me.”

Jess does her best, but they can’t really see into the parking lot well from any of their windows. Her bedroom has the best view, but whoever’s been following him must know how to keep out of sight. The Range Rover is mostly innocuous looking. It looks like the same one EJ drives, with the same dark tinted windows.

JT has figured out, to better blend in, Sam escorts Tyson to class. Still, he doubts that it’s Erik that’s watching their apartment.

He wants to offer Jess something—literally anything to calm her nerves, but telling her any degree of truth will just make her worry more.

So he lies.

“They probably just moved in. There was a U-Haul in the parking lot last week, wasn’t there?”

Jess lets out a sigh, rubbing the tension away from her face. “I forgot.” She shuts her blinds tight, shaking her head at herself. “I saw on the news last week something about a girl going missing and I just—I guess I overreacted.”

JT laughs nervously. “Yeah, it’s nothing. It would be crazy if those things were related.”

Jess nods continuously. “Yeah. I should probably do some homework. I won’t have time tomorrow.”

JT crosses his arms and can’t stop looking at her window. “Good idea.” He wants to check, but he can’t. Not with her watching. “I think I’m gonna make mac n cheese. Want some?”

“I probably shouldn’t,” she says, which is her way of saying yes to food.

“I’ll just make the whole box and you can have my leftovers.” JT traps her into a headlock as he passes, just so he can make a mess out of her hair, before running away.

She curses at him, the car situation forgotten.

JT texts EJ while the water is boiling. He doesn’t get a response.

 

//

 

JT gets dressed in the nicest button down and khakis he has for his date with Tyson. The money Joe gave him feels like a heavy weight in his back pocket as he gets into Erik’s car.

Tyson doesn’t care that JT looks like his mom dressed him, he just slides closer in the backseat. “You look good,” he says, putting a hand on JT’s thigh.

To be honest, JT hadn’t been sure the pants would fit. There are few kinds of pants that fit him just right. He keeps them because they have a nice elastic waistband and enough room to accomodate for his ass. Sometimes Jess makes fun of his proportions for it, but none of the guys JT has gone out with has ever complained.

“Thanks.” JT shifts awkwardly. He can see EJ looking at him from the rearview mirror. “You look good, too.”

Tyson is in casual jeans, a white t-shirt, and a bomber jacket.

The folks at the restaurant Erik drives them to is clearly used to Tyson coming through. They refer to Tyson by name and there’s even a table reserved for them specifically in the back. EJ sits a few tables away, positioned to see all the doors and Tyson at the same time.

JT studies the scene carefully. Everyone is on their toes around Tyson. It makes JT consider that, maybe, this is one of Joe’s places too.

“Hey,” Tyson says, sitting closer to JT in the booth. “Where’d you go?”

“One of your uncle’s guys sits in front of my apartment. It’s scaring Jesse,” JT blurts.

Tyson picks at his napkin. “I figured he’d do something like that. I’ll ask him to stop. Cody would never do anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

JT forces on a face of bravery. “I’m not worried. I haven’t done anything.”

“Good,” Tyson says, satisfied. He leans into JT’s space, despite there being two menus and plenty of elbow room for them both. “You should get the four cheese enchiladas. They’re the best.”

JT catches EJ watching them. The bodyguard relaxes, putting his arm across the booth to flirt with the waitress who’s brought Erik a salad. JT tries to do the same.

 

//

 

Tyson destroys JT at minigolf, trash talking him the entire time. His prize for winning, Tyson declares, is that JT take him home.

Erik drives them back to a new apartment complex, following them into Tyson’s unit. He announces his plans to do a routine check around the property, leaving the both of them in a dimly lit living room.

Being alone without any of his uncle’s goons on him makes Tyson brave. He plays coy when asking JT for a goodnight kiss but kisses nothing like it. There’s nothing _coy_ or shy about Tyson when he pushes JT onto the extra wide couch, climbing on top him to straddle JT’s waist.

Tyson likes to bite when he kisses, sucking on JT’s bottom lip with is teeth. When he wiggles his hips on JT’s lap, JT catches his hips firmly, and Tyson _moans_.

They make out until Tyson can’t hold himself on top of JT anymore.

“We smashing?” Tyson asks with another dirty grind of his hips.

JT feels something in his brain short circuit. “Y-Yeah.”

Tyson tugs JT upstairs to the bedroom, not stopping to turn the light on. He just tugs his shirt off, then looks at JT displeased when JT is still fully clothed.

“Hurry up.” Tyson licks his lips. “Or I’ll start without you.”

 

//

 

In the morning, JT wakes up to a dozen messages from Jesse. Some concerned, others traveling into the _get some!!_ territory.

Erik hides a snicker behind the newspaper. “Did a vampire attack you last night?” he asks because Tyson is still upstairs, singing in the shower.

JT rubs his neck, the skin sore where Tyson left an array of hickies. There’s no way he’ll be able to cover them without hearing it from his sister.

JT welcomes himself to the fridge, pulling out eggs, cheese, and bacon. “What? Were you listening?” he asks, expecting it to bother EJ.

EJ instead, just laughs. “Nope,” he says, satisfied. “Sammy took over. I’m just here relieving him so he can cleanse his ears. He said you make really loud noises when you come.” Erik starts to imitate the sound, making JT’s whole face turn scarlet.

Tyson bounds down the stairs, gym shorts on and a towel around his shoulders. “I like the sound he makes,” he cuts in. He smacks an obnoxiously loud kiss on JT’s cheek. Tyson hops up onto the counter to sit. “Maybe I can hear it one more time before you gotta go to work.”

“My appetite is ruined,” EJ grumpily declares. He folds up the sports section and throws it onto the table. “I don’t wanna listen to your freaky foreplay.” Standing, he drops his bowl of half-eaten cereal into the sink.

Sam enters the kitchen, a large thermos filled with coffee in one hand. His hair is wet from showering in the spare bathroom.

“They’re at it again,” EJ warns. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t want to,” Sam replies. He looks at JT since there’s no chance of intimating Tyson.

Tyson corrales JT into standing between his legs. “They’re just jealous that they’re not getting laid,” he tells JT.

Tyson tries goading JT into a brief make out session, but JT can’t, or else their breakfast will burn. Reluctantly, JT has to remind Tyson that he has to work at _Joe’s_ later in the afternoon and he has go to home at some point to get fresh clothes. Tyson offers a ride from EJ, but JT prefers taking the bus over letting any of Joe’s cars get near their apartment.

Jesse and the Hendrix women are sitting in JT’s apartment when JT finally comes home.

The apartment is turned completely upside down as Jesse and Jill frantically look for Jess’s shoulder pads.

“Are you sure it’s not already in your bag?” JT asks.

Jesse huffs. “It’s the first place I looked. _You_ look!”

JT can’t find it either.

“What about the coat closet?” JT suggests. Jess sighs, but without anywhere else to check, she and Jill go off to tear apart another part of their apartment.

Suzy starts folding the laundry JT had been meaning to fold and apparently Jesse threw all over in an attempt to find her missing equipment.

“Are you two alright here?” Suzy asks, cutting straight to chase.

JT tries to smile at her concern. He appreciates it, but he also doesn’t want any outsiders being concerned. “We do alright here.” Suzy appears unconvinced. “I’m saving up so we can move somewhere nicer.”

“Okay, well,” the mother sighs, “if you need any help making the apartment feel safer, let me know.”

“Of course,” he agrees, because it’s easier to agree than argue.

“Found it!” Jess triumphantly yells. She holds up her dirty shoulder pads in relief. “They’re my old ones, but we’re already running late so these are better than nothing.”

Jess stuffs the last piece of her equipment into her bag.

“Better we realized you needed it now, before we hit the road,” Suzy says optimistically.

“Thank god,” Jess says. She hugs JT with one arm, keeping him close when he tries to get away. “We’re gonna talk about your little date later,” she whispers into his ear. “Don’t wait up!”

JT sees them out, then gets dressed for work. His shifts at _Joe’s_ have gotten more varied. He works during some of their busy hours nowadays. His coworkers on shift are still mostly the same. For some reason, JT always assumed that Nate and Gabe got off when he did. They actually work longer hours and JT was just the last person to be approved.

There’s a business meeting _Joe’s_ is hosting. It’s private. So all the men in suits are directed into the back to go up to a conference room JT hasn’t been shown yet. It’s a good thing. The only person invited to the back is Gabe.

Gabe reads off a list of drinks, but instead of individually pouring them all, Gabe takes the entire bottles of liquor to put on a tray with clean glasses.

Tyson comes downstairs mid-meeting to get air.

“I need something strong,” he says.

JT pours a shot of whiskey, the first thing he can think of. Most might take time with it, but Tyson downs the thing on one go. He licks his licks, eyeing the bottle for more. “I should go back up there.” He rolls his neck. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.”

Tyson plays with his glass. “We need to go out again. I’ll let you choose this time.”

EJ peers out from the kitchen, scanning the room for Tyson.

“Sounds like a date,” JT agrees.

Nate replaces Tyson, appearing on the other side of the bar. He has two orders from his tables in his hand that he should be taking to Soda.

“So, you guys are gonna, like, go out regularly? Like a thing?” Nate asks.

JT hadn’t really thought about putting a label on things just yet. When it comes to Tyson, JT hadn’t been planning on messing around, but at the same time, JT hasn’t planned much beyond the first date Tyson had outlined for them.

“We’re figuring things out,” JT says to be safe.

Nate reaches for a toothpick. “If you say so.” He puts the toothpick between his two front teeth, walking away.

Gabe returns the serving tray back behind the bar. He looks at Nate and turns to JT. “Did I miss something?”

“I don’t think so.”

Gabe reaches underneath the counter to grab a bag of mints. He empties part of it in a candy dish sitting on the bar. Suddenly, he changes the subject. “Did you take out the trash yet?”

 

//

 

JT takes Tyson to an arcade for their second date.

They eat crappy pizza together and they manage to earn just enough tickets to trade them in for two matching glow in the dark bead bracelets. Tyson doesn’t seem to mind the cheapness of the date. In fact, the earning of tickets is similar enough to minigolf that Tyson falls into a competitive groove.

Tyson insists on ice cream for dessert.

This time, Sam drives them.

Sam hovers less than EJ does. He stays in the car, and doesn’t insist on getting food the same way EJ does. It’s because Erik has spent more time with Tyson that EJ doesn’t mind playing things more casual. Plus, with how much Tyson threatens to tell Jared on EJ, he never does.

JT has a feeling that EJ has spent a lot more time with Tyson than Sam has.

There’s a little bit of grumbling on Sam’s part, driving back to Tyson’s place. JT wouldn’t mind having Tyson back to his apartment but Tyson doesn’t have a younger sister who could be listening. JT supposes that he has a Sam, but Sam won’t say anything in the morning about JT’s weird orgasm noises.

Not to his face, at least.

JT tries to keep the noise down, but that only acts like a challenge for Tyson to try harder which only transforms into a competition.

The bruises JT leaves on Tyson's hips and thighs are big, but Tyson pays him back in equal strength with marks all along his neck.

The snickering from his sister is expected. He is a bit surprised when Nate seems particularly interested.

“Are you not telling me something?” JT asks. Leaving him out of the know has so far been the way things go at _Joe’s_.

Nate busies himself, sorting the freshly cleaned silverware. “No, ‘course not. If you’re super into Josty that’s great. I hope it works out.”

“Do you think it wont?”

Nate considers how to answer very carefully. “Tys … goes through phases. He seems to really like you though!” Nate tries to walk out of the kitchen with his organized silverware to roll them into napkins, but JT catches him.

“What phase am I?” he asks.

“Ask Tys,” Nate suggests, slipping away.

When JT sticks around after his shift to try out Soda’s culinary experiment of the day, he gets cauliflower pizza, which probably would taste terrible if not for the fact it was free. But as a perfectionist, Soda has notes written all over his recipe on how he can fix the process.

“It’s not the right consistency,” Soda says, shaking his head. “Tell me the truth.”

“Honestly,” JT says, taking another bite, “I’m not sure what the right consistency is supposed to be. If it’s supposed to be all crumbly, then I think it’s fine.”

Soda mutters in Swedish, taking away the rest of the pie. JT almost longingly reaches out for it, just to have one more slice, but the pizza goes right into the trash.

“You shouldn’t eat that,” Soda says. “I have day old cannolis if you’re still hungry.”

Tyson is the first to pluck a dessert off Soda’s tray when he pulls it out from the big cooler. Met with a too-cold sweet against his teeth, he grimaces.

“They’re frozen,” Soda says belatedly, hiding a grin.

“Thanks for the warning,” Tyson sarcastically replies. He puts the bitten cannoli onto JT’s plate. “I don’t get any respect around here.” In attempt to be sweet, he kisses JT’s cheek, letting the slimy frozen feeling rub onto JT’s skin.

“Gross,” JT says, pushing Tyson away.

“Pushed aside by my own boyfriend,” Tyson dramatically announces.

“Boyfriend?” JT repeats. His cheeks warm and he feels Nate staring at him.

“If you weren’t so cute, I’d demote you to side piece,” Tys jokes. Tyson, unbothered by the abrupt silence in the kitchen, picks off a slice of pepperoni Soda had prepped for another pizza.

Nate winces and JT can feel his stomach drop.

“Can I get a stromboli to go? I got a class in two hours.” Tyson looks at his watch. Shortly after, he holds his hands out to EJ who has a glass of orange soda for him.

“You want your regular stuff on it?” Soda asks.

“You know it.” Tyson looks at JT with concern. “You look kinda pale.

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” JT lies. He slides off the chair he’d been occupying, allowing Tyson to sit down. The only thing he needs is his keys and wallet, which he keeps on him even as he works, so he thinks this is the best time to escape the situation.

He’s not running away. He’s just making a temporary tactical retreat so he can talk to Jess.

Tyson resumes eating picking at the cannoli, now aware of its frozen status. “Okay. Hey, text me later. I was thinking we could see that Marvel movie that’s out. Or if that’s not your thing we can just make out in the back of theater to see if we can get kicked out.”

“Why would we pay to get kicked out?”

“For fun,” Tyson says easily.

JT tries not to feel overly fond. “I’ll just text you later.”

Tyson hums while he eats.

 

//

 

Suzy’s husband finds it to be his turn to drive the girls to their next game. JT is relegated to the backseat with Jilly and Jess, which is no problem, except neither one of them wanted to sit in the center and now they’re talking to each other while leaning across him.

Jill apologizes for it, but JT thinks it was part of her and Jesse’s plan the entire time.

With an amused face, John, the husband, buys JT a soda to make up for the ride.

“You like baseball, JT?” John asks while the girls warm up. Suzy has joined the other mothers, almost eagerly when she heard the mothers were talking Girl Guide cookies.1

“Baseball’s alright,” JT shrugs.

“You more of a hockey kind of guy?”

JT watches as his sister bumps shoulders with a teammate as part of an elaborate ritual. “Yeah.”

“Good thing you came to the right place, then, eh?” John jokes. He sips at his soda but is quickly distracted by his daughter making practice saves. In being distracted by taking photos of his daughter, the conversation drifts off.

A loss at the end of the night means everyone goes home straight after the game. John offers to grab fast food for them all, but neither of the girls are in the mood.

Being dropped off straight home, JT catches sight of a Range Rover sitting in the parking lot. He only grips Jess’s hockey sticks tighter and walks faster to their little apartment. Jess doesn’t really notice and the Hendrix’s car stays until they enter the building.

There’s a little glow of light underneath the front door that sends JT’s heart beating fast. The door is still locked when he inserts the key and there’s a smell of warm Italian food when they step inside the door.

“Did you leave the light on?” Jess asks, dropping her bag onto the floor next to the door.

“No,” JT answers. He starts inching his hand up the hockey stick to hold is more like a bat. He almost has it over his shoulder ready to swing when the refrigerator closes with EJ standing on the other side, helping himself to one of the beers in the fridge.

“You should probably check the locks on your back porch door. It’s not very safe,” EJ says. He pops the bottle cap off and walks comfortably into their living room.

Tyson has food plated on their mismatching dishware. He nods in agreement. “I thought you said you reinforced all the locks.”

“The front door’s, yeah,” JT says indignantly.

Jess steps into the mess, shocking JT by being surprised but not freaked out. She hasn’t really met Tyson yet, and especially not EJ. EJ luckily is looking more casual today, dressed in jeans and a hoodie, but somewhere he probably has a concealed weapon. JT still isn’t sure where Erik keeps it. It doesn’t seem like a conversation he wants to get into.

“Jess!” Tyson says excitedly. Jess looks at JT for help, but Tyson is warmly putting a plate into her hands. “It’s good to finally meet you. JT talks about you a lot.”

“He does? What—who are you?” Jess asks. The only reason for minimizing her freak out is the fact that aside from his surprise, JT isn’t trying to throw Tys or EJ out.

“You haven’t mentioned me?” Tyson asks JT. He looks surprised with a little bit of hurt.

JT at first can’t find the words, moving his hands. “I, uh, was—this is Tyson. We’ve been dating,” JT introduces. He tries stepping between them, but finds that awkward as well.

A look of realization comes over Jess’s face, something that tells JT that he’ll be hearing about this later for sure. Hell, she’ll probably hold this over his head for as long as she can. There’s no chance she’ll tell their parents—not until she has the full story, and she’ll enjoy every moment of it. With the way she’s looking at him, JT is betting she already has a million ideas in her mind.

“Tyson,” Jess echos thoughtfully. “I’ve been waiting for you to introduce me!” she plays along, pretending to know more than JT told her. She punches his shoulder and breezes past JT to their kitchen table. “Be honest. Is Joseph being a good boyfriend?”

JT groans hearing his real name. “We don’t really have to go through this.”

“I think we should,” Jess asserts. She sits, waiting for the rest of them to join her at the table for dinner. She even gives EJ a look, drawing him away from the couch.

“Well,” Tyson starts.

For the most part JT gets out of the first meeting unscathed. Tyson had wanted to stay longer, but Erik convinced Tyson to go home. EJ tells JT to keep his weekend open or else he’ll welcome himself into their apartment by himself to reinforce the locks. JT is pretty sure that they would need the landlord’s permission first, not that that bothers EJ.

JT can’t avoid going back into the apartment after taking out the trash nor does he have enough time to prepare himself for the interrogation Jess likely has prepared.

“Your boyfriend has a weird friend,” Jess begins. “Like, I wouldn’t say there’s anything wrong with him per say, but he did break into our apartment. You’re not in any trouble, are you?”

“No,” JT sighs. He sits down on the couch next to her, slouched and tired. He’s surprised she isn’t already in bed. It’s late. “Erik’s just—I’m not getting into anything I can’t handle, okay? Tys goes through _phases_. Whenever this phase is over, things will go back to the way they usually are.”

“What do you mean, phases?”

“I don’t know. It’s something a coworker told me about. Tys dates a lot and when he gets bored, he moves on.”

Jess, instead of being sympathetic or maybe even making fun of him like JT expected, tries to shove him off the couch. “ _God_. Can you stop sometimes, seriously? Get your head out of your own ass and enjoy something for once. Tyson likes you, heart eyes and all. Who cares if he dated all of BC? He’s choosing you now.”

JT steadies himself but cornered on the edge of the couch, he can’t help but look slightly offended. “You don’t understand.”

“It doesn’t seem like you understand either.”

“Jess,” he says, imploringly.

“Don’t _Jess_ me. I—be honest, or I’ll call mom. Is Tyson paying you?” Jess asks, less assertive than she was before.

“Wh—why would you think that?’

“You’ve been worrying less about money lately and phases,” she says, using quotation marks. “Just tell me he’s not making you do weird shit.”

“I’m not pimping myself out!”

“Okay!” she shouts back. “I was just checking.” She gets up, announcing she’s going to shower, then pauses. “If you need extra money, you know I’ll help you. Mom doesn’t have to know.”

JT rubs his eyes, feeling a headache come on. He should probably go to sleep. “Go shower, Jess.”

Mumbling beneath her breath about him, she obeys.

 

//

 

“I’m sorry if we scared your sister. I just thought you’d be home and then Erik thought about checking the perimeter,” Tyson apologizes, half laid out across JT’s chest. He feels warm although there’s a residual layer of sweat cooled across his skin. They really should take a shower, but it’s comfortable just laying in bed together.

“It’s fine,” JT says. To an extent, he means it. “It was just a surprise, is all. But I guess I got a new back door out of it.”

“EJ’s protective.”

“It’s what he’s paid for.”

Tyson props himself up on an elbow. “Is that all you think Erik is?”

“I mean,” JT says, feeling less confident, “it is what your uncle pays him to do, right? He’s supposed to guard you. I’m just a temporary part of that deal.”

“Temporary? Why temporary?” Tyson sits up fully, the sheet that had been covering them both, now mostly bunched up near their feet.

JT curses at the slip. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that, EJ only did that because you were there.”

“But you said temporary. Why would you say that?”

“I didn’t mean it. I’ve just been thinking—Nate said something to me, but it’s nothing.”

“If Nate’s talking shit about me, you should tell me.”

“Or you could just ask him?”

Tyson rolls his eyes. When JT tries to get off the bed, Tyson drags him right back. “We’re talking about this. What’s wrong?”

JT contemplates how Erik will likely kill him. Maybe Sam will help, although Sam seems less inclined to violence. Whatever ‘business in St. Louis’ stands for, it probably means EJ has a certain number of skills that don’t involve baking JT a cake.

“You date a lot!” JT finds himself confessing.

“So?” Tyson asks, waiting for more. JT doesn’t have anything else. “So what I date a lot. I don’t take every guy I’ve gone out with home and you’re not just another notch on the ol’ bedpost. Is that really your only problem with me?”

“I don’t know.” JT runs his fingers through his hair and can’t manage to make any of it fall nicely. “All of a sudden Erik is wanting to put up all this extra security and your uncle is practically paying me hush money.”

“Uncle Joe said you were running tables,” Tyson says hesitantly. “He promised that’s all you were doing.”

“It is! But I’m still getting paid crazy money for it. Money that I need, sure, but I don’t want to owe your uncle anything.”

Tyson sighs, appearing more sympathetic. “You won’t. You’re not one of his men. You’re just—I’m sure it’s not like that.” He pushes JT back onto the bed to lay on top of him again. “I’m still mad at you, but I’d be less mad if you talked to me more.”

“About what?” JT feels Tyson draw lines along his chest and nearly shivers.

“About anything. About whether you’re having regrets.”

“We haven’t even been dating six months yet,” JT says at a whisper.

Tyson hums against JT’s skin. “Why should we have to wait until then to talk about things?”

 

//

 

Born by design out of some fantasy Tyson has that JT will ask to re-explore later, JT ends up in the storage closet, pinned against the wall while Tyson sinks to his knees.

His pants isn’t even around his ankles, even though he tries. JT can’t get Tyson’s hands off him. With his fly undone, Tyson gets JT out of his boxers and blows him all while trying to draw every sound out of him.

Nate finds them, because that’s what Tyson’s intent was.

There’s a brief moment inside JT’s head where he thinks Tyson won’t stop, but then it doesn’t matter. Tyson curls his tongue just right and _sucks_. Later, JT will be embarrassed that yet another person knows what sound he makes when he comes—much less the face, too—but for now, the satisfaction of climaxing is the only thing on JT’s mind.

Like a good boyfriend, JT waits for Nate to close the door, then returns the favor.

 

//

 

They don’t talk about money. Still, there’s a bit of protectiveness and pride when Tyson pulls up in EJ’s Rover with a trunk full of empty cardboard boxes.

EJ doesn’t look like he’s having the aneurysm JT would’ve expected, though his face looks a bit pale.

“We hit a curb on the way here,” EJ says. He doesn’t even get out of the car. He just has Tyson roll down the windows before cutting the engine.

Sam gets out of the backseat, also piled high with storage containers. They’ll have to make multiple trips just as a result of poor planning but it’s finally time to upgrade. A month after Erik painstakingly replaced all the locks on all the doors and windows, Jess found a place perfect for two (referenced by Suzy) that’s both affordable and in a gated community.

The square footage is smaller, but with upgrades and amenities that actually look like they do in the pictures. The price tag is higher than what JT is paying currently and it’s further away from _Joe’s_ too. Luckily, it’s still within the bus route of Jess’s school and it isn’t as much of a stretch to bike there. Without even having officially moved, it seems worth the investment.

JT’s cash deposits make him feel less like a drug dealer and more like—well, he isn’t sure, but it doesn’t make him uncomfortable to carry home anymore.

“All hands are on deck,” Tyson announces. He puts flattened boxes into JT’s arms, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

“Is EJ gonna be okay?”

Tyson laughs. He breezes past JT and waits to see if Sam is following. Of course he is. “He’s just being dramatic. He’ll watch over the car though so it works out.”

In the apartment, Jess is struggling to get all her clothes into a black bag. She has a hole cut on the bottom to slip all her clothes right into the bag but can’t manage to do it by herself. Blowing her hair out of her face, she smiles at them. “Help,” she requests.

Sam deposits the boxes onto the floor. Together, the two fumble, unsure who will take what, but they figure it out and manage to get the clothes packed away.

“I wish we hired movers,” Jess complains.

“I offered,” Tyson sing-songs.

JT grits his teeth. “You also offered EJ and Sam’s help so I figured we didn’t need to spend money on one when we could manage ourselves.”

“It almost feels too good to be true. This place may be a shit hole but it was our shit hole,” Jess says affectionately, stroking one of the walls right over a stain.

“BC is more expensive than Chicago. We could’ve ended up with worse,” JT adds.

“I could’ve gotten a place of my own,” Jess hedges.

Tyson immediately makes a noise of agreement. “Yeah, Jimothy, she could’ve gotten a place of her own.”

“I’m not paying for you to live alone. Babysitting doesn’t pay the rent,” JT cuts back. He has been spending more and more time at Tyson’s though. Aside from being a nicer apartment, Tyson lives alone, so there’s that bonus. Sam or EJ is always lurking downstairs but they make themselves scarce.

“Our next purchase is going to be plates,” Jess says, stuffing newspaper between each plate that Sam carefully lays in a box of fragiles.

“The mismatchiness is part of their charm,” Tyson says.

JT easily agrees.

 

//

 

Two days moving into their new apartment, JT wakes up with someone standing over him.

JT stiffens, his heart threatening an attack. He clutches his chest and the sheets closer to his body. When it finally registers that EJ is yet again the intruder, JT isn’t sure why he’s surprised.

“Maybe you should get a security system,” EJ suggests, casually eating a banana from JT’s kitchen. “I know a guy. Does real solid work.”

“Maybe you should just stop trying to break into my place.” JT closes his eyes again in hopes that Erik will be gone when he opens them again.

“Just working on orders.”

JT peeks an eye open. “Whose?”

“Jared’s. There’s been some street traffic issues we’re dealing with. I’m just making sure no loose ends will screw us over.”

“I remember when I thought you were just a glorified babysitter,” JT groans.

Erik laughs. “You wish.”

 

//

 

“Very sexy,” Tyson compliments while clapping.

“You think this is good?” JT asks, tugging at his sleeves. His entire outfit, looking at himself in the mirror, looks foreign. He’s cleaned up in a classic looking suit. It’s nothing special by any means until looking at the price.

“You look banquet ready.”

“I feel like I’m suffocating,” JT complains. He likes the tie that had been picked out for him but with his collar buttoned up all the way, he feels slightly claustrophobic.

“There’re bigger sizes you can try on,” Tyson happily says.

A store clerk rolls out a clothing rack of a new assortment of dress shirts of various patterns and colors. He automatically holds one up against JT’s body, allowing the both of them to assess how it looks.

“You look good in a baby blue,” Tyson notes.

The clerk agrees. “We have a few more in this color if you’d like to see more.”

“Go, try more on!” Tyson encourages JT. “I wanna see.”

JT pleads with his eyes a _do I have to_ , but the answer is yes.

JT takes the three shirts that are given to him and goes back to the dressing room.

 

//

 

“You look like you’re going to winter formal,” Jess says overjoyed. She takes a flurry of pictures of her brother half-dressed in the clothes Tyson purchased for him.

“I _do_ not.”

JT is buttoning up his shirt when Tyson and Erik welcome themselves in. JT has smartened up by adding a security system, but not without giving Erik the code.

“Looking good, babe,” Tyson says. While he insisted on getting JT a patterned blue suit, he brought out a number JT has seen before. “We’re gonna wow them.”

“I’m not sure I wanna wow your uncle’s friends,” JT says.

It’s become more clear that Joe is a businessman. Most of his business is clean on the surface. The rest, is even left out of Tyson’s view. Joe keeps things private. Joe plans on staying the big boss until Tyson graduates college and maybe even after that. Anything to keep his nephew out of harm’s way for as long as possible.

However, he can’t hide Tyson completely. Now, if Tyson has to attend some fancy event to keep up appearances, so does JT.

“We can leave early if it really sucks,” Tyson says, fixing JT’s collar even though Jesse fussed over him while getting dressed.

“I’ve got the list of excuses prepped and ready,” EJ pipes in, sitting on the couch while putting his foot up on the coffee table. They probably won’t stay long, but he turns the TV on anyway to check the hockey scores. It’s playoff time and Erik can’t stop checking to see where Colorado is.

The banquet is held in a fancy hotel, reserved just for them. A number of guests speak French but JT does none of the talking. He stands at Tyson’s arm and contributes to small talk, but nothing else. Luckily, none of the small talk is personal. It’s all business and since JT isn’t technically part of the business, there’s not a whole lot to be said.

By the end of the night, JT has had a number of fancy pastries while limiting himself to only a flute or two of champagne.

Tyson pulls JT to his feet away from his food to dance, ignoring the stares. Erik is ever so present behind them.

“I can’t wait until we can get home,” Tyson sighs, his arms around JT’s neck as they’re pressed close together.

 _Slow dancing_ , JT thinks. “Home?” is what he asks out loud.

“Pretty much all of my stuff has moved to your place,” Tyson says. “I’d figured we’d wait till Jesse moves out.”

Waking up every morning with Tyson would make a pretty picture.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that.”

They leave the banquet a half hour later. Good thing, too, since the men’s room stalls were pretty small. JT’s place is much, much bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> A little culture note: I'm not Canadian, but Google tells me that Canada also has a similar tipping culture that the US does.


End file.
